Shinobi Stratos
by lava213
Summary: before the creation of the IS systems, a continent appears in the pacific ocean. not good with summaries rated M for swears and what not
1. Prologue

**(NS prologue)**

 **(United Nations HQ Building)**

"What's the status of the recon team we sent to investigate, this new continent that appeared in the Pacific Ocean?" ask the German representative from her seat.

When this question was asked three generals stepped forward one from Japan, another from the United States and the last from Germany "the recon team we sent had reported in ten minutes ago, saying they had arrived in a forest area ten kilts from what appears to be a large town hidden in the centre of this area of the land" stated the US general pointing at the forest part of the land on a floating screen showing an image of the continent.

A beeping sound suddenly came and a tiny square blip on the corner of the screen began to flash making the German general tap it and another screen popped up showing a man in his late twenties. He had short black hair and is wearing a standard Japanese military uniform "this is Captain Bards, we had arrived a few kilometres away from the town and our scanners have pick up an energy signature surrounding the town from the walls, what are our orders sir" Bards reported waiting for the order to infiltrate the village.

Just before the world leaders could give the order the recon team heard a loud child voice shout "hi guys, wanna play wit me" turning towards the voice fast, they saw a small blond spiky haired child with whisker marks on his cheeks smiling at them. The kid look no more than five years of age, a few of them were startled and readied their weapons as well as wondered how he got behind them without setting off their sensors.

Not receiving an answer from them for a few seconds the little boy tilted his head slightly in confusion.

The little kid then walk up to Bards with a curious expression on his face, standing in front of him he decided to ask the question that has been on his mind since seeing them a few minutes before "what are you doing out here?" when this question was asked the men tense a little at his question.

Having a thought Bards looked to the town then back to the kid "would you know the name of that town over there, little guy?" he ask wondering if the blond boy could tell them a different way to get in than going through the energy bubble that was surrounding it.

Looking at him the little kid tilts his head again looking at them like they were crazy "That's Konohagakure! The most strongest hidden village throughout the entire Elemental Nations" the little kid said aloud with a bit of confusion in his eyes 'how do they not know of Konoha?' the little kid thought to himself finding it a bit odd they didn't know about it.

Bards look back at the village, then to his team, then back to the little kid in front of her "would you happen to know of a way to get inside Konohagakure, without letting anybody know we were their?" he ask him wanting to get this mission over with fast. The little kid then felt a little worried about that question and took a step back feeling uneasy with the group in front of him.

Noticing the kid stepping back he made to grab him but a loud snap of a branch startled the group and readied their weapons as the spot Bards was just standing stood a red haired girl that seem to be in her earlier teens, glaring at them with anger in her eyes "who are you and what were you going to do with my otouto" she ask them with venom in her voice glaring at the soldiers.

Aiming their weapons at the woman they waited for their commander to give the order to fire, only to feel something sharp and/or pointy on the back of their necks and throat "I'd advise you to drop your weapons now" said an Inu mask man in a monotone voice.

"Men drop your weapons" said the captain not wanting any of his men dead.

After they dropped their guns the Inu mask man then turn his attention to the girl glaring at the man he was holding and let a sigh out 'hopefully Hokage-sama gets here soon' he thought to himself not wanting his friend to kill any of these people.

"If you try and lay a hand on my otouto again, I'll tear you apart" she growled at them not liking how he moved to grab Naruto.

"that's enough Akira-kun" said a voice getting everyone's attention, they all saw an old man in his early 60's wearing white robes and a red hat with the kanji for Fire Shadow on it "now who are you people? Which village do you hail from? And why did you come to my village?" he questions them wondering who they were, well he was silently thankful for them disturbing him from paperwork.

"I'm captain Bards Smith, everyone on my squad are from different countries around the world, we are here on orders to explore this unknown continent that appeared out of no way two weeks ago" said Bards telling the old man what their leaders told him over his communicator.

Upon hearing his word the Hokage stared at the man for a few seconds before signalling the Inu mask Anbu to release him, doing as his leader ordered he removed the kunai from captain Bards neck and release him from his grasp, getting back to his feet "my boss would like to talk with you" Bards said reaching for a knife on his belt.

As he was grabbing the knife the Anbu were about to move to intercept him but stop when the Hokage raised his hand up curious as to what he was doing.

Captain Bards then stabs the knife into the ground and steps back, the moment he stepped away the handle popped up showing a bright light then an image of a man appeared in front of them "greetings sir, I am admiral Jackson of the United States army, and I am speaking on behave of the United Nations" the man said saluting the aged Hokage in front of him.

Staring at the man in front of him Sarutobi then glanced at Akira and her little brother "Akira-kun take Naruto-kun home, there's some business to discuss between me and this admiral" Sarutobi said to her getting a nod from the girl. Grabbing her little brother Akira shunshin back to the village leaving the group behind her. Seeing her disappeared Sarutobi turn to the admiral "now what would you like to discuss about admiral, and why were your men trying to infiltrate my village" he ask him.

 **(With Naruto and Akira)**

Opening the door to their family compound Naruto and Akira walked into the house, one with a livid expression on her face, while the other look sad and scared of the first one "Naru-chan" Akira called out making the young child stiffen knowing what he was in for.

Glancing up little Naruto saw the angry expression on her face and shaking slightly at seeing her, this mad "tell me, why you were out in the forest at this time" she ask him with her hair covering her eyes.

Still shaking little Naruto hesitantly answered his big sister "I-I-I wa-wanted to t-try an-and f-find a little fox pup to b-bring home" he explained feeling certain doom looming in the air radiating from his sister.

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Just trying out a new Idea leave a review on what you think**


	2. Chapter 1

**sorry about the lateness for this chapter**

 **(SS chapter 01)**

After that fateful day, the Elemental Nations changed as the years went by, during the beginning when the world first found out about the societies' that existed on the hidden continent; it caused quite a stir amongst the people on both sides. At first the world was excited to have found another civilization as well as another continent but upon finding out about the abilities and it's war torn history 60% of the planet became wary of them, whilst the last 40% were fascinated by their abilities mostly scientists, corporations, novelist and children.

The inhabitants of the Elemental Nations **(or Lemuria or the lost continent of MU since the continent was in the location of the ancient rumored land which stretched close to the Hawaiian islands, Eastern Island and the Philippines)** at first were also shock to learn that there was other countries' beyond the rumored barrier that The Sage of Six Path, had created during his time to keep the rest of the world safe from the Bijuus.

Within the first few years most of the nations **(with the slight exception of Hi no Kuni)** didn't trust the other countries of the world as well, so they too were wary of them for a while but slowly they began to trust them….slowly.

"...in other news, it has been noted that two men have been able to move and pilot an IS" stated a news reporter as two images of boys appeared on a TV screen one had black hair, while the other had blond spiky hair. Their names and age were under their pictures, the black haired one was a 15 year old named Ichika Orimura. The other boy was the same age and his name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"...while details on how this phenomenon accord is still a mystery, the governments are taking this matter very seriously as they understand how grave the situation is, thus both of these boys that activated an IS..."

'I'll get to finally see them both again' thought a young lady as the sound of running water could be heard.

'This coming spring, the three of us will be going to the same school together' she thought as she rinsed her hair of the shampoo.

finished washing her hair she place a hand on her bountiful chest feeling her heart slightly race 'The last time we each saw each other's, we had to say goodbye to one another, but I felt we were truly separated, when we didn't greet one another the following day' as an image of a younger Ichika and Naruto said goodbye to the younger girl with black hair tied by a green ribbon.

* * *

"AHH I'M GOING TO BE LATE" shouts a spiky blond haired teenage boy as he hopped on top of a monorail train going towards an island that held a magnificent academy.

Glancing at his watch he saw he only had five minutes to reach said academy before the school year started 'why must the airport be so far away from this place' he thought to himself then a bewildered expression appeared on his face thinking to himself 'I never thought I'd be worried about getting to school on time' riding on the monorail car using his chakra to stick to the top of it.

Ever since he was a kid the academy where he came from, most of the teachers hardly taught him anything due to curtain events surrounding his birth. Don't get it wrong though, there were a few that didn't hate him, just indifferent with him. While the other few liked him for his cheery personality and positive outlook on life, but those that known him well enough knew that the smile he wore on his face now a days was fake, ever since a certain event that happened a few years back, thinking back he remembered the reason why he was here in the first place.

 **(Flashback)**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL AGAIN" shouts the blonde kid in outrage as he was finished being told he was to leave his home for a year.

A sigh was heard from a busty blonde haired woman who looked to be in her early - mid thirties, with her head leaning in her palm as she stared at the glaring teen in front of her "the reason for that is because when you pulled that prank on the Anbus' a few days ago" she answered narrowing her eyes at him as he was still glaring at the woman and continued.

"Not only did you cause that incident, but when you found the training IS suit and knowing what happened, you thought _'hey why not see if it will work for me'_ and not to mention the fact when it did activate for you, the instructor walks in, only to see you hovering in the air for a second before you crashed through the wall and begun flying around the village terrorizing everyone" stated the busty woman as she sighed again.

Remembering the talks she had with the world government about enrolling him into the IS academy, the talks gave her a huge headache "the instructor reported this to the UN, so now we must send you to the IS academy, as an representative of Hi no Kuni and of Konohagakure"

Straightening up in her seat the blonde woman stared at the boy as he looked to be thinking to himself then let out a sigh "fine I'll go Tsunade-sama" he said bowing slightly surprising everyone in the room by his respectful tone and how easily he given up at arguing with the woman.

Leaving the room the other two occupants in the room turn to their leader "Lady Tsunade are you sure about letting Naruto-kun leave the village?" Ask a short black haired woman with a worried expression on her face for the teenage blond.

"I don't think it's a good idea to let him leave as well, especially with the Akatsuki going after every Jinchuriki, not to mention the fact if they attack said school, it could cause a war with the other nations" stated a gravity defiant white haired man as he was getting over the shock of his student's response letting a serious expression on his face and tone.

Hearing that statement Tsunade spun her seat around looking out the window staring over the village "I know! But the UN was pushing really hard for him to be enrolled into the IS academy, since he is a man who can control an IS, apparently there was another guy who activated one on the same day and it happens to be an old friend of his" she said telling them about part of the video meeting she had with the other leaders of the world.

"Now I don't want to hear another word of this from either of you two and Shizune, please bring me a bottle of sake, I really need a drink" she sighed once again turning the seat around wanting a break from work.

Unknown to them Naruto was standing on the other side of the door listening to them talk and left quickly before Shizune opens the door.

 **(Flashback End)**

Glancing around he saw the monorail was slowing down as it was pulling into the station of the academy, hopping off the train he came face to face with a familiar woman who looked to be in her early twenties wearing a black professional suit, she had shoulder length black hair and had an annoyed expression on her face staring at him "your late" he simply said glancing at his watch.

Staring at him she gained a tick mark on the back of her head because of the blonde haired boy but her expression softened as a memory flashed through her mind "sorry, but I had a meeting that took too long" she explained as she turned around gesturing for him to follow her "it's good to see you again fishcake" she added with a small smile on her lips.

This cause Naruto to tense and grit his teeth a little "don't call me that" he growled out, not liking anyone calling him that pet name.

Looking over her shoulder she stared at him for a few seconds with a small hint of sadness in her eyes 'Akira' was her one thought as she stared at Naruto then looked forward "Naruto, let go of the past" she said letting silence fall between them.

Hearing those words Naruto tsk'd and started running towards the school upon hearing the bell ring 'mind your own damn business Chifuyu' he thought to himself using Chakra in his legs to hopefully make it to class on time.

 **(Scene Break)**

We now find Naruto standing in front of class 1-1 lightly panting from running a good distance before bursting through the door startling the class and teacher "now class, this here is another student who will be joining our class" happily said a beautiful lady as she stood in front of a classroom full of girls and one other guy.

"Do you mind telling the class, a little bit about yourself?" she asks him politely giving him a kind smile, glancing over to the woman Naruto took in her appearance.

The teacher in question is a young woman, in her early twenties as well, with short green hair, round rimmed glasses. She was shorter in stature than most women including the students who were in the room, currently she was wearing a revealing yellow dress with black frills on the edges of the short sleeves and the skirt, underneath it he saw a pink undershirt that also had a bit of frails on it. Her look was finished off with a pair of black knee-high boots.

The few seconds of silence made said teacher feel a little off put and was about to ask if he was alright with giving info about himself before he turned his attention towards the class "no problem Maya-sensei, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I'm from the Elemental Nations" this got gasps and awes from the students.

"My likes are training, playing video games, pranking and Ichiraku ramen. My dislikes are traitors, people who underestimate me and waiting for the three minutes it takes to make instinct ramen. My hobbies are pranking and gardening. And my dream is to be the next Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Dattebayo" Naruto shouts his introduction to the classroom with enthusiasm and a big goofy grin on his face giving them the peace sign.

The room was silent after his introduction as everyone stared at him until "Naruto! Man it's good to see you again, after all these years" said the only other guy in the room.

He was a black haired boy who's wearing the same white uniform as him **(only Naruto manage to have the red lines on his uniform change to orange)** ,as he stood up from his seat in front of the blond haired Shinobi. Glancing at the boy Naruto tilts his head in confusion for a few seconds and squinted at the person before the boy's face became familiar and went wide eyed "Ichika!? Hey it's great to see you too my old friend" Naruto shouts back as he shakes hands with his childhood friend.

Staring at the both of them the entire class were surprised that both of their first male classmates already knew each other "it's not just me, Houki is here as well" Ichika told him pointing towards a brunette sitting in the front row seat next to the window. Turning his head towards the direction Ichika was pointing Naruto saw the brunette, he was awed stricken for a second at how pretty she had got over the years they hadn't seen each other.

About to walk over he was bonk on his head by something, so turning around, ready to confront the person he saw Chifuyu Orimura standing there with a calmly annoyed expression on her face staring at him and spoke "I think it's time for you to sit down Uzumaki-san" pointing towards his seat which was next to her little brother in front of the teachers podium.

Nodding his head Naruto sat down without a fuss, he took glances at the both of them with a happy expression on his face 'I'm so glad to see the both of them, after all this time' he thought to himself feeling a little glad.

"Ahem right well, this year we will be preparing you on how..." Yamada began to teach the class.

 **(End Chapter)**

 **Hope you like the chapter leave a review, have a merry christmas and happy holidays**

 **PEACE**


	3. AN

sorry this isn't a chapter but I put up a Poll on what Naruto's IS will be


End file.
